I can't trust him
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: Who can she not trust anymore? Since she's got a baby on her hands, who will she live with?


**I can't trust him, so I can't trust anyone**

'**She' can't trust 'him' anymore. See the flash back, and how they split up. What will 'she' do now, now that 'she' has a one year old on her hands, thanks to 'him'?**

Why was I so stupid? How could I possibly think that he was 'the one?' How idiotic of me! What he did to me was wrong, and it can never be forgiven. If I can't trust him anymore, then who can I trust? My sisters? No way. I mean, Brittany lied to us about her being pregnant, so I definitely can't trust her. Eleanor stole my college fund, so how can I know she's not lying to me? With Miss Miller gone, what are we going to do? Brittany and Alvin are moving in together, along with their daughter Megan. Ellie and Theo are moving in together, too, so who do I live with? I know I cannot live with him. He just can't be trusted by me anymore. I don't think anyone else trusts him. Well, who would? Dave? No way. No. He completely lost his trust after 'the incident' happened. I lost his trust way before that. Here's what happened:

_I was on my way to his house for our one year anniversary. I was so excited! I had never been this excited before. Well, I have, but that was on my sixteenth birthday. And that was, like two years ago. So, I'm at the doorstep of his house, and I go inside. I gasped at the thing I saw: Him…and…Abigail…making…out. I immediately burst into tears. He tried calming me down, and he tried explaining, but I knew. I knew that he didn't really love me. I knew that he was cheating on me, and that it wasn't a rumor. I knew that he was…and currently is…a jerk. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I get away from him. I ran home. All the way. I knew he would be following me, but I just didn't want to talk to him. I slammed the door behind me, and cried my eyes out. He was trying to explain again. I yelled at him, "Why? Why would you ever do this to me?" He yelled back, "'Cause! Okay! You've been too busy to see that I love you!" I was shocked. "What? I always show my love for you! But, apparently you don't care!" "Yeah, well, I don't care about you! Or about what you say!" I burst into tears after that. "Well, then. If you don't care about me, or the things I have to say, then take your stupid card back." I gave him the Valentine's Day card he made me in 7__th__ grade. He then left. After that, everything was just a blur, because I…I had to do it. I drank, and drank, and drank. It just…felt good. 'I know I'll regret this, but it helps.'_

Yes, I did regret it, and I still do. And now look at me. I'm a nineteen year old teenager, and guess what? Yes, he left me pregnant. So now, I have a one year old on my hands. Her name's Alyssa. I never want her to hear his name, let alone even see him. If she did, I…I wouldn't know what to do. So, now you know my story. I can't trust him. I can't see him anymore. Dave hates that he did that to me, and so does everyone else. Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore, they all hate him. He's turned into a real donkey, if you know what I mean. Ever since she came into his life. No, I am not jealous. Cammie Seville is the current fiancé of him. She recently had a son, Tony Seville, and now it looks like their lives are perfect. Yeah, freakin' right. Love sucks. Never forget that. It has its ups and downs and twists and turns. Sometimes love makes you do things you regret. Look at what I did. So, there's just one more question that's unanswered: If I can't trust Simon, then who can I trust?

**Oooh! It was Simon that Jeanette couldn't trust! I got you thinking until the end! Hahaha! You should've seen your faces! Well, I wish I could see your faces when you read my stories. They all suck to me, let me know what you think…**

**My version of **_**Who wants to be a Millionaire?**_

**Me: Okay, so Simon?**

**Simon: Yeah?**

**Me: What is the button at the bottom of the screen called?**

**Simon: Um…uh…hmm…the review button?**

**Me: Is that your final answer?**

**Simon: Yes.**

**Me: Congratulations, Simon Seville! You won a million dollars!**

**Simon: No way! Woo hoo!**

**Me: Unfortunately, since you cheated on Jeanette, you can't have the million dollars.**

**Simon: What?**

**Jeanette: That's what you get when you're a dirty, rotten, no good cheater.**

**Alvin: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Brittany: Please…?**

**Eleanor: Pretty please, with sugar on top, and sprinkles…and cherries…**

**Theodore: And nuts…and whipped cream…and hot fudge…?**


End file.
